


Practice makes perfect

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Beta'd, Bottom Seungsik, Closets, First Times, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Saliva for lube, Seungsik cant get the dance right, Seungwoo keeps eye fucking him through the mirror, Smut, Top seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Seungsik is stuck on certain parts of the choreography and Seungwoo decides to help.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is converted from my wattpad account to here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"no seungsik, your left foot goes before the right and then you tilt your body, okay" seungwoo grunted, it was approximately two am and everyone had went home except for the two. seungwoo trying his best to help the main vocal with the new choreograph but he couldn't get the timing or steps right even if he explained it to him slowly.

"no that's your right foot i said left foot" he stomped his feet on the ground harshly. It was going on three and seungsik still hadn't gotten the basics. "alright seungsik what's wrong your usually good at picking up the choreograph?" the older asked the latter. but the other fidgeted where he was standing, a faint blush coming onto his cheeks.

seungsik turned on his heels and stared at himself into the mirror, trying to practice by himself. he didn't want his hyung to stay behind because he was lacking so he tried to do better. the choreograph wasn't even that hard, it's just every time he looked at himself dancing in the mirror he would always see the other staring back at him.

he wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't have a small crush on the older and when he basically saw the older eye raping him he couldn't think straight. all he could think about was how it would feel for the older to hover above him: touching, kissing, loving him. seungsik tried his best to think of other things so he could finish this dance practice go home and have a long cold shower.

"seungsik pay attention" seungsik turned his head and was met with the other eyes baring into him, he was shocked to see that his hyung had a smirk on his lips. seungsik knotted his eyebrows together as he stared at the older.

"what's got you so red seungsik-ah, what are you thinking about?" seungwoo teased the younger and stepped closer to him. if seungsik where to say what was going on in his mind right now he didn't know how he could survive.

seungsik shook his head "oh nothing hyung, i'm just a little tired is all" seungsik reassured but the other didn't look to convinced. "you sure you weren't thinking about something else?" applied seungwoo as he wrapped his hands around the younger. seungsik wanted to say that he wanted seungwoo to take him right then and there not caring about the one camera in the room. seungwoo just looked so utterly sexy to him, all covered in sweat and panting from previously dancing.  
"you can tell me baby" seungsik's eyes glanced up to meet the latter's eyes and as soon as they connected their lips connected as well. seungsik froze, he didn't expect his crush out of all people to be hear right now in his embrace kissing him.

seungwoo was happy, he'd liked seungsik for a while now and this is their first time being alone, always having subin or byungchan tag along with them. it upsetted him he wanted some alone time with seungsik for so long and it made him sexually frustrated. having gone so long without doing the do or even kissing he was a little rusty but seungsik sure felt like he knew what he was doing.

the kiss lasted for a couple more seconds before seungsik broke it and pulled back panting, trying to catch his breath. the same for seungwoo. seungwoo's grip tighten on seungsik's waist and pulled him closer. loving the closeness of the other. after regaining a little bit of breath seungwoo leaned down and connected his lips again with seungsik's soft and plump lips. moving his lips against the other's seungwoo swiped his tongue against seungsik's bottom lip, the latter emitting out lewd moans that made seungwoo even harder than he already was.

breaking the make out session seungsik looked into seungwoo's eyes that were coated with lust, passion, and he could also see love. that made him soft. a squeak suddenly came from the younger as seungwoo pinched his thigh and lifted him up from his ass. seungsik immediately wrapped his thick thighs around seungwoo's waist as they made their way to a storage closet that was connected to the practice room.

upon closing the door to the storage room seungwoo's hands explored seungsik's body not letting any part of him untouched. slowly removing one article of clothing at a time, seungwoo caressed seungsik's exposed hip bone. seungsik's body was smashed against the wall as their bodies collided together while the two went back into a heated make out session. seungsik drew out a long moaning in between the kisses they shared and bucked his hips up as seungwoo did at the same time meeting the other's thrust.

seungwoo held seungsik still as he tugged on seungsik's last article of clothing making him naked to seungwoo's content he liked the new sight in front of him. seungsik became a little flustered in the eyes of his crush but couldn't cover himself so he hid his face in the crook of the older's neck. "you're beautiful don't be embarrassed baby" the older said. seungsik took his head out the latter's neck and pecked the corner of the taller's mouth, while the other smiled and discarded his underwear as well.

"i'm sorry but this will hurt a little" seungwoo chimed in, having no lube he adjusted with his saliva. sucking on his fingers he coated them with saliva, staring into the younger's eyes the entire time. seungsik thought it was hot but he was scared, it would be his first time and he figured it wasn't seungwoo's first time because have you seen the man there was no way. after coating his fingers to his content he slide his wet fingers down the boy's chest, and waist to his hip and curving them over to his ass. seungsik whimpered a bit as he felt the first digit protrude his ass. "tell me if it starts to hurt and i'll stop okay? i don't want to hurt you" seungwoo smiled at the younger and seungsik nodded his head yurning for more of the latter's touch. after the second digit was added seungsik was a whimpering mess and seungwoo wasn't helping when he curved his fingers and thrusted them into his virgin hole.

slowly the pain of the two fingers started to become pleasure and seungsik was begging for more. after seungwoo added the third finger thrusting, curving and scissoring his ass seungsik was no longer whimpering he let out the most beautiful moans that seungwoo has ever heard knowing well that he hasn't heard that many but he could tell already that these were the only moans he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. seungwoo pulled his fingers out and seungsik sighed at the lack of contact seungwoo pulled the latter closer than they already were, seungsik having his face on seungwoo's collarbone leaving tiny kisses here and there. lining up seungwoo gave seungsik a little tease before slowly pushing in. seungsik's face scrunched up and his mind was in another world. after acouple minutes seungsik started to buck his hips up wanting more contact, seungwoo saw this as his time to start. pulling out completely he thrusted all the way back in only one thrust seungwoo is barried deep inside the younger. the younger bit onto seungwoo's collarbone as seungwoo changed the angle and unwrapped one of seungsik's legs from around his waist. seungsik was having the best moment of his life getting pounded in like his life depended on it. his legs started to wobble and he didn't think he could hold it any longer. seungwoo saw this and moved over to a box in the corner of the room never unconnecting himself from the younger.

sitting the younger down on the box seungwoo pulled out once again flipped the younger over onto his stomach and thrusted back into the latter. satisfied when he heard the lewd moans coming from the other. he didn't think he could last longer but he wanted to cum after seungsik. taking the latters untouched trobbing member into his hand he began stroking them to meet his strokes. he felt the younger's dick twitch in his hand and not long after did seungsik come into his hand and on the box. seungwoo chased his orgasm, when he felt seungsik clench around him he came on the spot deep into the younger and clasped onto of the younger.

sweat beading of the both of them from the dance practice and sex that they just had. seungwoo slowly pulled out seungsik whimpering and them both a panting mess. "i'll be right back" seungwoo said as he grabbed his under and went back into the practice room. seungsik was still leaned over the box trying to catch his breath as his body went limp. hearing the door open back up.

seungsik came back into the storage room with a warm towel and started to clean the mess that they both made. seungwoo smiled when he saw his cum seep out of the younger's hole down his inner thighs and legs. wiping the cum away of seungsik's thigh, his hand, and the box. seungsik finally turned around and seungwoo hugged him tightly.

"lets go home the kids must me worried by now" seungsik said as he started collecting his clothes and putting them on, seungwoo doing the same.

they left the practice room that day having a secret between the both of them. stealing quick glances at one another and simultaneously fucking when ever they where alone.


End file.
